Talk:Hiding in Surface Technique
Technique? Where is this technique from? It was never mentioned in the manga or databooks, as far as I know. --ShounenSuki 20:05, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :I think its from the anime based off its English TV version named Universal Assimilation Jutsu. Which means it had at one point appeared in the Japanese anime as Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu.--TheUltimate3 20:12, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::I figured as much... The Japanese name sounds ridiculous to me, but oh well... at least the kanji and rōmaji match. Was it ever stated that Orochimaru and Zetsu use this technique? With Zetsu, I suspect it's a confusion with his Mayfly technique. --ShounenSuki 20:23, 8 December 2008 (UTC) It was before Mayfly was given as his technique. Before that you just had to assume he was using this technique.--TheUltimate3 20:39, 8 December 2008 (UTC) There is no point in the japanese anime, where this "technique" is vocalized, so I repeat the previous question: Where did the name come from? I think, the name refers to Nagares Doka no Jutsu and this jutsu doesn`t exist! -- 00:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) It probably came from a databook. Omnibender - Talk - 00:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Neither Rin no Shou, nor Tou no Shou, nor Sha no Shou! My opinion: This Technik is a slurred version of Nagares 拾万象・同化の術, Hirou Banshou: Douka no Jutsu, probably created by some fanbased rpg-forums. -- 12:46, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I have checked with many sites, and the name seems to be common title people seemed to have agreed upon to describe the technique. I do not believe a proper name has ever been given to this jutsu, in anime, manga, or databook.Kusarigama (talk) 15:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC)Kusarigama. This technique distortes the area around the user, Mayfly does not although its easy to assume that Orochimaru got the idea from Zetsu during his time in the Akatsuki do to his desire to learn all jutsu.--TheBlueBlur (talk) 01:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- Uh... sorry to bring the topic up again, but where the hell is this technique from? It was never named in any official release, afaik. That means, the name must be fanon and thus should not be used here. Seelentau 愛議 19:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Since we can't find a correct source, I may as well put that false info template on there until a source can be found, or change it to unnamed or merge with some other technique. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 12:43, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :After all, can't this just be Hiding with Camouflage Technique (I know it's not Mayfly)? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 12:48, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiding with Camouflage technique bends light around the body and hides you. Orochimaru was lodged into a tree and very visible. I don't really see the difference between this or any other unnamed technique that someone decided to get really creative with the name. Removing the kanji and making the article more "general" shouldn't be a problem if it's not going to be deleted.--Cerez365™ 12:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :What Cerez says for the way. LordNaruto (talk) 15:07, March 26, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Could not it be some Earth Release technique ? this or this ??? --Elveonora (talk) 15:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :He was in a tree though.--Cerez365™ 22:33, March 26, 2012 (UTC) So ? --Elveonora (talk) 23:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's not Earth Release which "allow the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes".--Cerez365™ 23:34, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Why is it Blocked can someone remove to block on the technique for update? Jishaku Otoko (talk) 03:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :It's blocked only for non-autoconfirmed users. Omnibender - Talk - 01:03, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Users When did Yamato used this technique? --Sorrel (talk) 00:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :In the anime, he did it when he first appears when summoned by Tsunade. In the manga, he appears to have used it when Team Samui got tracking seeds on them, assuming that wasn't a wood clone that appeared out of the rock. Omnibender - Talk - 15:11, April 21, 2013 (UTC) existence based on assumption * no mention in databooks or manga * not official name * Yamato and Madara could have used "mayfly" like ability of wood clones All in all, what Orochimaru did SUPER EARLY in the series back in the forest is questionable. If I were an admin, I would have long deleted this one hell of an excuse for an article. So we have 2 questionable users and 1 "true" user of something we don't even know if exists, articles like this and Body Flame Technique really aren't a good resume for the image and accuracy/credibility of our wiki--Elveonora (talk) 20:04, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Madara and Yamato do not Know the MayFly that jutsu is used by Zetsu only and it has been shown in the anime that a few ANBU black ops members have been seen using the Attack Prevention Technique to phase through the floor in Tsunades office.So while the two techniques look "similar" they are not the same.Whiteraven1 (talk) 20:15, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I never said they do, but wood release shadow clones have a very alike ability to pass through objects, in cases of Madara and Yamato it could have been clones. Also anime isn't canon, it's unrelated what was show there to this "phenomenon" since it also appeared in manga.--Elveonora (talk) 20:28, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes it's true that the wood style shaow clones have this ability.Im just trying to say that there's no direct connection to Mayfly and Attack prevention.(also they should really think of a better name for attack prevention to me it sounds cliche.)Whiteraven1 (talk) 20:36, June 3, 2013 (UTC) As it is, this article is basically just a blanket for all merging/tunnelling techniques that haven't been named. The details even differ between users; Orochimaru damaged the tree as he entered it, but neither he nor Madara seemed to do the same upon exiting from trees, Yamato emerged from the mountain having taken on its texture, etc. I think it's worth having a mention of what Orochimaru did in part 1, but assuming that Madara and Yamato used the same technique seems presumptuous, especially for Yamato's wood clone's usage on the Hokage mountain. Other than those, are there any other instances that are currently considered a part of this technique?--BeyondRed (talk) 22:12, June 3, 2013 (UTC) If you ask me, this technique is just Assimilate All Creation Technique, Orochimaru just used it without any other Assimilation techniques Nagare did. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 22:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Madara as a user? How come Madara was listed as a user of the technique and even has it marked under his abilities section as a Wood Release one, since this is not a Wood Release technique and what he use was likely the Mayfly technique? Darksusanoo (talk) 01:46, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Either Mayfly or the Madara was a Mokuton Binshin.... or it was really this ._.--Elveonora (talk) 11:44, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah...and i mentioned somewhere many moons ago that it was more likely to Mayfly...this technique isn't even a Wood Release one...Darksusanoo (talk) 23:35, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :::For now, Mayfly is unique to Zetsu. Someone has to re-read the chapter/s and explain us why the tree Madara couldn't be a Wood Clone because I don't see a reason why not. If it indeed wasn't, then he used attack prevention and that would be the end of this topic until we learn that Mayfly isn't just Zetsu thing--Elveonora (talk) 12:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Yamato as a user round 2 I barely remember the topic I made that Omni participated in, but we have agreed to remove him as a user of hiding in rock (since that's an anime-only technique and the wall thing happened in manga too) and list him as a user of this, right? So first, if not anything else, the infobox should say "anime only" because re-reading chapter 456, there's Yamato in the wall and when we see him on next page he is already with Naruto and the others, so the first one must have been a wood clone, right? Does a databook specify that Wood Clones can merge with/travel through trees ALONE? If so, then I guess he indeed used "this" but still it was a clone I believe. There's also the Madara topic, we have 2 vague users...--Elveonora (talk) 12:42, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Actually, it was me who made the discussion in Yamato's talk page, as I was still under the user name JaZZBaND. Refer to that talk page, and see what was determined. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 15:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::@Koto which topic in Yamatu's talk page? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Madara and Yamato Jin no Sho says that Mayfly is Mokuton unless I'm mistaken, so more likely than not, they used Mayfly rather than a made-up technique.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 08:25, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :There's no entry for Mayfly in the Jin no Sho? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:32, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::So where does that come from? 0_0 The history says it came from Jin no Sho.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:15, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Bump.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) The databook says that because of Hashirama's cells, they can use Kagerō and merge to that Zetsu monster thing, I think. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:37, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :So implied Wood Release then. Therefore I guess it's safer to assume that Madara and Yamato used Mayfly rather than a non-existent technique with fanon name.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:09, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Why is this article being considered deleted? Its a technique that Orochimaru has used on a few occasions and even has a hand sign. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:47, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Because: :# Orochimaru in the manga was once seen merged with a tree and no explanation was given in the manga or any of the databooks whatsoever as what he did and how he did that :# The name doesn't come from an official source, it's completely fanon unless someone manages to reference that :# So this is pretty much an unexplained phenomena labeled a technique even though it might not have been and with a made-up name--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:36, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::All this is, is a unnamed technique like many other articles on the wiki and not having an explanation on how the technique works isnt a legit reason to delete it. What we do know is what it does, which the user can assimilate with surfaces as seen twice in the manga and another time in a filler arc for Orochimaru. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::A valid technique so it stays. Just because the manga or a databook did not explain anything, does not mean that the anime didn't. The anime expanded on it so it stays. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I thought we decided to delete unnamed techniques, Snapper was on that. Also there's little evidence that that was even a technique, so it's very far from valid. At most it gets to be mentioned in abilities.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Where was it decided that Snapper alone was to decide that all unnamed techs were to be deleted? We saw this, technique or ability (seriously, the fact that we now have people trying to push a difference between the two is beyond stupid that I can't even comprehend), it should stay. At least until this imaginary large discussion about unnamed techniques gets settled, and not across half a dozen talk pages.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:07, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Many techniques were merged and marked for deletion after Jin no Sho, like Zetsu's splitting ability and so on. This really has no good reason to stay, it's fanon essentially.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:25, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::"Many"? I think there were five, one of which didn't go through. Because some things that are unnamed are unique. ::If you're interested in some sort of purge, though, a list of unnamed jutsu is: ::''~SnapperT '' 19:37, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::There is no reason, or necessity, to delete things just because the databook did not give it a name. This is not a wiki where only information stated in the databook can be given. It's a technique that was used in the series, thus it has a page like any other technique. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:42, February 10, 2015 (UTC) # Could have been the Transformation Technique or Hydrification Technique or whatever # Partial bodily transformation into a snake, result of genetic experiments onto oneself, not a technique # ._. # Chakra Flow, we don't consider flowing chakra into a Kunai its own technique, do we, so why should we flowing chakra into hair # Correct me if I'm mistaken, but we saw Sakura and Tsunade both summon Katsuyu at the same time and it was called simply Summoning Technique # Training practice, not a technique, not sure why you brought it up # Technically, most character use chakra to enhance their strength # To be merged with Orochimaru's Juinjutsu # This one is fishy, there are confusing statements on how it's done, if the tools are summoned with space-time technique or unsealed with fuuinjutsu # Pure chakra control, chakra can be released on the entirety of the body through tenketsu--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:35, February 10, 2015 (UTC)